Taking The Good With The Bad
by Minute Maid Apple Juice
Summary: After a devastating incident Rogue finds herself pregnant at seventeen. The twins are born and she and Bobby are still together. A year passed and Logan still doesn't know. How will he handle it when he finds out? **FINISHED**
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. I only own the plot and any new characters. I will not try to make money off of this and all that good stuff.  
  
A/N: The first chapter is in song fic form, but the whole story wont be. It is to the song Hemorrhage (In My Hands) by Fuel.  
  
This story contains rape. Nothing graphic, but if this is a subject that offends you, please do not read, or if you do read and are upset, don't say I didn't warn you. 


	2. Hemorrhage

~~Memories are just where you leave them.~~  
  
The taxi pulled up to the girl walking alone on the empty sidewalk. What was she doing in this part of the town at this time of night?  
  
~~Drag the waters 'til the depths give up their dead.~~  
  
"Miss?" the cab driver asked through the open passenger's window as he pulled up beside her, "Miss, do you need a ride?"  
  
~~What did you expect to find?~~  
  
The driver took a look at his passenger once she was seated in the back seat and buckled in. He drove on to the "on" ramp that lead into the highway. She was drenched from the pouring rain. Her wet, brown hair stuck to her face. The blonde streaks were nearly invisible against her fair complexion. He watched her stare intently at the floor of the cab. A large silver band seemed out of place around her wrist, for it was the only thing that seemed happy, that seemed alive.  
  
Her long sleeved, black shirt and her blue jeans were soaked. He found it odd that the young girl wasn't wearing a jacket. As the driver looked closer he saw a deep crimson stain on her pants.  
  
~~Was it something you left behind?~~  
  
"Where to Miss?"  
  
"Xavier's School for the Gifted."  
  
"Uptown?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Was she crying?"  
  
~~Don't you remember anything I said when I said:~~  
  
~~Don't fall away and leave me to myself.~~  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't have any money. My purse was stolen. I'll just run in and get some change real quick." The girl mumbled keeping her head down.  
  
"It's ok. The ride is on me." The driver said trying to see her face more clearly in the light outside of the gate.  
  
It was dotted with cuts and large bruises.  
  
"Take care of yourself." He told her sincerely.  
  
~~Don't fall away and leave love bleeding~~  
  
~~In my hands, in my hands again.~~  
  
~~Leave love bleeding~~  
  
~~ In my hands, in my hands.~~  
  
~~Love lies bleeding.~~  
  
Rogue slowly stumbled up to the front door of the Mansion.  
  
~~Oh hold me now I feel contagious.~~  
  
She fell into Bobby's arms, crying as he shut the door behind her.  
  
~~Am I the only place that you've left to go?~~  
  
Her sobs echoed down the hallway.  
  
~~She cries her life is like~~  
  
~~Some movie black and white.~~  
  
~~Dead actors faking lines.~~  
  
Jean helped Bobby carry Rogue's fragile body down to the hospital wing and placed her on the examining table.  
  
"Time for you to leave, Bobby." Jean said in a urgent whisper, " I'll run some tests and once I figure out what happened I'll tell you first. You can wait outside if you wish."  
  
Bobby reluctantly left as Rogue let out a pain filled groan.  
  
~~Over and over and over again she cried:~~  
  
~~Don't fall away and leave me to myself.~~  
  
~~Don't fall away and leave love bleeding~~  
  
~~In my hands, in my hands again.~~  
  
~~Leave love bleeding~~  
  
~~ In my hands, in my hands.~~  
  
~~Love lies bleeding.~~  
  
Jean couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Rogue's bruised and beaten body.  
  
~~And I wanted.~~  
  
How could something like this have happened? Wasn't Rogue with Logan? This must have happened after Logan got on the train and left. He would have never let anything like this happen to her.  
  
~~You turned away.~~  
  
Jean stared at the results wishing them not to be true.  
  
~~You don't remember, but I do.~~  
  
Jean turned to Rogue who had changed into the dry pajamas that Bobby had brought earlier and nodded.  
  
Rogue's face sunk and new tears formed in her eyes.  
  
Her trembling hands gently touched her stomach.  
  
~~You never even tried.~~  
  
Jean left Rogue alone with the news and walked out into the hallway. Bobby, Scott, Storm, and the Professor turned giving Dr. Grey their full attention.  
  
"Rogue was beaten and raped. The tests all came out positive. She's pregnant."  
  
~~Don't fall away and leave me to myself.~~  
  
~~Don't fall away and leave love bleeding~~  
  
~~In my hands, in my hands again.~~  
  
~~Leave love bleeding~~  
  
~~In my hands, in my hands again.~~  
  
~~Leave love bleeding~~  
  
~~In my hands, in my hands again.~~  
  
A/N: Only this chapter will be written in song fic form. I don't even know why I wrote it this way, but I think it gives it an extra dramatic touch.  
  
I hope you liked it, I'll update again later this week. 


	3. 2 Days Later

"Are you sure?" Jean asked.  
  
"Positive. I thought about it and I just can't kill something that's never had the chance to live. It's murder." Rogue said.  
  
Jean couldn't say that she wasn't pleased with the answer. She hated abortions; that was the reason she hesitated on giving the pill. She knew Rogue, and she knew how she felt. Whether the baby was expected or not it was always the mother's choice, not a doctor's precaution.  
  
"Do you realize how hard this will be?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jean raised an eyebrow, a little trick that she picked up from Logan.  
  
"And no. I figure I'll finish school here and take a few college classes here. Get an education. I'll find a steady job that's able to support my needs and than head out into the world with a baby at my hip."  
  
"What about Bobby?"  
  
Rogue hesitated.  
  
"He'll never want to speak to me again. Good boys always go to the good girls with no children."  
  
"You can't possibly expect me to believe that."  
  
"Well that's what I believe."  
  
A couple moments passed before Rogue asked in a hesitant voice, "Are you sure tests are correct?"  
  
"This thing is never off, no matter how early on you may be." Jean said rubbing the top of the large metal machine. Just looking at it made your head spin wondering how to operate it.  
  
Rogue nodded meekly.  
  
"Sorry." Jean apologized.  
  
"Don't be. Who knows? Something out of this is bound to turn out good, right?" Rogue said placing her hands on her stomach. It was a nervous habit she picked up, "I always have wanted to be a mother. Looks like Christmas came early for me this year."  
  
For the first time in two days Rogue smiled. Jean smiled too.  
  
Everything was going to turn out fine.  
  
A/N: Hopefully I explained this whole thing out a little better. Every thing about the X-Men are high tech and way advanced than modern day technology. So in order to have made the last chapter work I had Jean use a magical mystery machine of wonders that spewed out the truth in record time.  
  
Bear with me on this one. 


	4. 9 Months Later

Rogue watched Logan walk in through the front door from being safely hidden behind a corner and panicked.  
  
'He can't see me like this!!' she thought urgently.  
  
She moved as fast as she could without seeing her feet. She was huge. Several months ago she found out that, surprise, she was eating for three now. Twins! Oh joy. She'd be a lot happier if she weren't trying to beat Logan to Jean. Her advantage over Logan was that she actually knew were Jean was.  
  
"Jean!" She nearly shouted as she walked into the doctor's room.  
  
"What, Rogue, what is it? Is it time?"  
  
Jean had been reading a book on her bed that had been tossed aside at the sudden intrusion.  
  
"No, nothing like that. Logan's back."  
  
"That's great, honey."  
  
"No! No it isn't! I don't want him to see me like this!"  
  
"You can't hide it forever."  
  
"I know I just want him to learn after the babies are born."  
  
Jean looked at Rogue.  
  
**Are you sure?** Jean asked in Rogue's mind.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Well than hide in my closet, he is on his way here."  
  
Rogue hid away, as Jean looked for her book. The fall to the ground had crushed it's paperback cover. She sighed as she smoothed it out with her mind.  
  
"Hey, Jean, have you seen Rogue around anywhere?" Logan asked walking into the room.  
  
Didn't anybody knock anymore?  
  
"You just missed her. She left on a little trip with Bobby."  
  
"During the middle of the school year?"  
  
"They earned it, they're the school's top two you know. We gave them a little vacation to just relax for a while."  
  
**Bobby,** Jean thought to him, **Meet Rogue and me in your room. Stay there until we get there.**  
  
"Any time on when she'll be back?"  
  
"In a couple of weeks."  
  
"I'll be gone by then."  
  
"Then I don't know what to tell you."  
  
"I'll just go to my room and unpack then. I'll see you later."  
  
Rogue stepped out of the closet a minute after he had left.  
  
"That was close." She admitted.  
  
"Come." Jean ordered. "You will stay with Bobby in his dorm until Logan leaves."  
  
"What about Jamie?"  
  
"We'll just have to relocate him."  
  
"What if I go into labor?"  
  
"Than we'll deliver the child and keep you out of sight. I don't think you will need to worry about this though. You have two weeks left."  
  
"I could be early!"  
  
"Stop the twenty questions, Rogue. What's important now is that we get you and Bobby out of sight and comfortable. We'll deal with what comes, when it comes."  
  
This seemed to shut Rogue up.  
  
'This will be a long week.' She thought.  
  
A/N: Incase you've gotten lost "" = spoken, '' = thought, and **** = mind speech.  
  
Oh and Jamie Madrox is indeed Bobby's roommate. I'm halfway through the X2: The Novel and it rocks!!!  
  
This story is also based right after the first X-Men movie and X2 never existed. 


	5. 3 Hours Later

"Pardon me, but you are taking up the whole bed." Bobby pointed out in mock complaint.  
  
"Pardon me, but I'm bigger than you so therefore I am entitled to more space." Rogue shot back in the same joking matter.  
  
"You're still a bed hog."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Admit it."  
  
"There is another bed you know."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
Rogue sighed. This could go on forever.  
  
Bobby played with her bracelet. She never took it off. It was the reason she became normal. Well, as normal as a mutant girl could get. It righted the chemical imbalance in her DNA or something like that. Rogue wasn't paying attention when Jean explained it to her. All she cared was that it worked. And it did.  
  
A little too well she might add. That's why she was where she was right now. She now had to face the face that she could touch, and be touched. And with that came "specific obligations." That was the term that Logan used. He'd obviously seen Ever After way too many times.  
  
Rogue remembered his lecture and frowned. It had been an ugly lecture which led to the reason why Rogue was in this room hiding from him.  
  
"Hmm......?" she asked realizing that Bobby had spoken to her and was expecting an answer.  
  
"Do you want to thumb wrestle?"  
  
"Who the hell thumb wrestles any more?"  
  
"Shh!!!" Bobby said putting both hands on her stomach, "Not in front of the children. We're going to have to work on that potty mouth of yours."  
  
"Oh come on. You curse just as much as me, if not more."  
  
"No I don't. Just watch your damn language, little lady."  
  
Rogue laughed.  
  
"Hypocrite."  
  
"If you are going to insult be by calling me a very large herbivorous, 4- toed, chiefly aquatic mammal than at least pronounce it correctly. It's hippopotamus."  
  
"Ok, this is just plain painful. How long have we been here?"  
  
"Three hours."  
  
"Three hours?? There is no way I'm going to last a week, let alone more!!"  
  
"So I take that as a no."  
  
"To what?!"  
  
"Thumb wrestling."  
  
Rogue groaned as she whapped Bobby in the face with a pillow. She placed it back behind her head.  
  
It was at that moment that Scott came in.  
  
"Just checking up on you two. How are things?"  
  
"For the love of God, help me." Rogue pleaded.  
  
"No help me. I have to deal with her."  
  
Scott chuckled.  
  
'This is going to be a long week.' He thought.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Logan wasn't sure on whether or not he was going to unpack. If Rogue wasn't around there wasn't much of a reason to stay. She was pretty much the only one out of this weird group of people who got him and how he worked. His interest in Jean died when she and Scott got engaged. Logan only flirted with her to piss Scott off. It was fun, but got tiring after a while.  
  
He was actually considering on staying and becoming an X-Men, but the urge to travel wasn't out of his system yet. Maybe by the next time he came around he would be ready to settle down.  
  
Logan had forgotten that his door was open until Scott came racing by.  
  
"Jean! Jean!!" He yelled in a strange kind of controlled panic. Logan couldn't believe it. Was "Ken" actually showing emotion?  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"She's early."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Is she down there?"  
  
"Waiting for you to take over."  
  
"Keep watch up here. I'll come for you later."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Jean ran off towards the hospital wing.  
  
"What's going on?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow as he stood in the doorframe, "Who's early?"  
  
"A student. Jubilation Lee had an appointment with Jean and she came early."  
  
"And that's why you're out of breath?"  
  
"Yes. She needs to take a strong medication every two hours or else she'll seizure. Her attacks started early." Scott lied.  
  
Logan seemed to take that as an answer.  
  
"Hey, I think I'm all funned out. I'm going to leave now. I'll be back sometime next year and then I'll move in, just time for your wedding."  
  
"Great." Scott faked a smile, "We've pushed it back until next December."  
  
"That's quite a long engagement you got going on."  
  
"Well it'll be worth the wait."  
  
"I'll come by then, then."  
  
Scott watched Logan retrieve his sorry looking duffle bag and watched him leave.  
  
"Give Rogue my regards when she comes back from her trip or whatever."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
And he was gone with out a preamble.  
  
Just like that.  
  
A/N: Hopefully I've explained the touch thing a little better for you all. Hopefully you got my Barbie joke in this chapter.  
  
I found it funny that the author of the X2 book used the word 'preamble' a lot. I also found it funny that John said, "No shit, Sherlock." That is one of my most famous catch phrases in real life and I did a huge spit take when I read that one.  
  
Good times. Good times.  
  
I highly advise getting the book. It is awesome. 


	6. 1 And A Half Years Later

Rogue lied on her and Bobby's bed with her eyes closed. She had five blessed minutes of time to herself and she was going to use them.  
  
There were so many things going on in her life. The twins were growing up so fast and took a lot more energy out of you now that they knew what "bath" and "nap" meant and had the will to fight against bath time and nap time. "No" was their favorite word.  
  
Then there was always the wedding. It was the last day of November and the big day was quite literally right around the corner. Jean and Scott had been kind enough to hold their wedding off until Rogue and Bobby were ready to wed and have a double wedding.  
  
The squeal of William brought Rogue back to reality.  
  
Time to rustle the two munchkins up for naptime.  
  
Oh joy.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Come here you." Jean said as she chased William around the main lobby. He was a fast little kid.  
  
"No nap! No nap!" he squealed hiding behind a chair.  
  
Jean finally caught him and plopped on the couch exhausted.  
  
"Yes nap."  
  
"No nap!"  
  
"These kids get their butts wiped twenty four hours a day, I swear." Bobby said carrying little Logan in.  
  
"Da Da!!" William said in excitement reaching out for Bobby.  
  
Logan and Will ran around the lobby getting free from the adults, giggling in the pleasure of partaking in their own special game.  
  
Jean and Bobby didn't notice the big Logan walk through the door.  
  
"What the?!?" he asked in shocked confusion as the two kids ambushed him with loud dog sounds.  
  
When it came to strangers the twins were not shy in the least and Logan, not being particularly good with children, looked up to Jean for help.  
  
"Take your devil children away." He ordered. He was joking about the devil part, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with dipper dwelling twins.  
  
"Oh, they're not mine." Jean replied trying her best not to topple over in laughter.  
  
Bobby was already snickering behind his hand.  
  
"What on earth is going on?" a familiar voice came from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Ma Ma!!" The two boys hollered in joy as they crawled up the stairs to meet their mother.  
  
Bobby got up from the couch and went to help Rogue out with the kids. He picked up Will and she picked up little Logan.  
  
It was then she saw the real Logan standing before her. Snowflakes in his unruly hair and a stern, confused glare on his face.  
  
Jean came to Rogue's aid by taking little Logan away.  
  
"Ok, nap time boys." She said as she and Bobby walked into the upstairs hallway.  
  
"NO NAP!!"  
  
The lobby became silent for a moment as Rogue and Logan stared at each other stunned to be gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
"Twins?" Logan asked sternly.  
  
"Logan." Rogue warned.  
  
"And you're how old?"  
  
"Logan."  
  
"Did you not listen to me when we talked about the responsibilities that came with the bracelet?"  
  
"Logan, wait. I can explain."  
  
"So you ignore my warning and 'bam' you are pregnant? Seventeen is not the age to become a mother."  
  
"Don't you think I know that?"  
  
"I thought you to be more responsible than this, Marie."  
  
"You don't understand! It wasn't my fault!"  
  
"It takes two to have sex, Marie. I told you to be careful around Bobby. I am going to kill him."  
  
"No!! It wasn't Bobby. He had nothing to do with it."  
  
Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. The situation had gotten from bad to worse.  
  
"Who was it then? Some punk kid looking for a one night stand?"  
  
Rogue couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe how ugly this had gotten. She couldn't believe she had to relive her past in this way.  
  
"No. It was a gang. Four men to hold me down by force, one to do the dirty work. I was raped you insensitive jerk."  
  
Logan would later feel a mix of sorrowful emotions, but right now his temper had gotten the best of him. He was pissed.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"  
  
"What would have happened if I did? Huh?"  
  
Logan didn't answer. He didn't need to. He had made his feelings perfectly clear early on about teen pregnancy and starting a family at that young of an age.  
  
"You would have pushed for an abortion, hell, given the right tools and instructions you would have done it yourself. Well it sure as hell isn't a decision for you to make!! I don't need you to lecture me on how to keep my pants on and I don't need your advise on how to raise my children!!  
  
"Take a look around. I am better off than other teen mothers. I have a safe secure shelter; people who care for me and who help me out when I need it the most surround me; I have a high school diploma and am working towards a Bachelor's degree. I have done a damn good job without you. I am not the little girl you remember me as, so stop treating me like I'm an infant!! Like it or not I am who I am. You can either stay in my life or stay out of it, it is your choice, but do not ridicule me how to live it."  
  
With that she turned and stomped up the stairs and down the hallway, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Logan stood there dumbstruck. He had some serious thinking to do.  
  
A/N: r/r! 


	7. 4 Days Later

Before anyone knew it, the big day was already there. The last couple of days were hectic. Last minute wedding adjustments were made. The tables and chairs had to be set up. So many little things had to be done; it was enough to drive a person insane.  
  
Rogue swayed nervously in her "dressing room." This was it. She was about to get married. She was about to spend the rest of her life with the most wonderful man, but she couldn't help but feel terrified. She'd been a prisoner of Magneto, she'd been raped, she'd been a teenage mother, but this was the thing that scared her the most.  
  
Marriage.  
  
She knew she was acting silly, but she was so nervous. She didn't even notice the door creak open.  
  
Logan stepped into the room and just stared. There was Rogue, his Marie, dressed like a queen. Her hair was piled on top of her head in tight little curls accenting the white streaks. She wore makeup, but not enough to really tell. She wore just enough to bring out her features and to give her pail skin a little more color.  
  
Her dress was a shimmering white. The middle of it looked like a silk corset. Her sleeves were of a loose lace that flaired out at the wrists. The skirt hung down, not poofing out like the "traditional" wedding dress would.  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
Rogue saw his reflection in the mirror and spun around, embarrassed to have been caught off guard. She looked down to the ground.  
  
"Hello." She mumbled.  
  
"Hello."  
  
After a moment of silence, she asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Listen, I know that I don't necessarily agree with what has happened to you over the past two years, but I realize now that you were right. You are not the scared girl I found stowed away in the back of my trailer. You have grown up, and it's time for me to accept that.  
  
"I realize now that I have let you down in the worst possible way. When you needed me the most, I wasn't there because you were afraid to ask for help. You and Bobby never went on a vacation. You were hiding from me. You went into labor right under my nose, and I wasn't there for you. In fact, I left.  
  
"I never ever want you to be afraid to come to me. You are like a daughter to me. Pretty much the only family I have. I want you to know that I am always here for you, no matter what. You were right. You've done pretty damn well without me. You don't need me any more, but I need you."  
  
Rogue sniffed, hopelessly trying to retain her tears. She ran up and hugged him.  
  
"I will always need you, Logan."  
  
She wiped her eyes and rushed to get a tissue.  
  
"You made me smear my makeup. Thanks a lot."  
  
Logan laughed. Just like old times.  
  
"You can't even tell and you got some on my suit."  
  
Rogue looked over and saw that there was a little tan smudge on his tux. She laughed.  
  
"It's not funny. This thing is rented. I can't give it back like this. The dry cleaning will cast a fortune!"  
  
This only made her laugh harder.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You are wearing a tuxedo!" she said.  
  
"And just when I call you a grown up, you crack an immature joke like this."  
  
"I'm sorry." She said readjusting her self.  
  
She walked up to him and grabbed his hands.  
  
"With all joking aside, I'd like to ask you something."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Would you-will you give me away?"  
  
Logan stood there stunned.  
  
"I'd be honored to."  
  
Jean knocked on the door.  
  
"It's time, Rogue." She called.  
  
Jean walked down the isle first along side Professor Xavier. Rogue stood there, arm in arm with Logan. She looked ahead and saw her children, standing obediently by Bobby's side. She looked in to her future husband's eyes.  
  
Logan gave her arm a reassuring squeeze as they started to walk forward.  
  
Everything in her life was finally working out. It was picture perfect.  
  
She smiled.  
  
Between Logan's squeeze, Bobby's smile of happiness, and little Logan and Will's look of absolute amazement as she walked down that aisle, she knew.  
  
Everything was going to be all right.  
  
She'll just have to take the good with the bad, and live one day at a time.  
  
~~Don't fall away and leave me to myself.~~  
  
~~Don't fall away and leave love bleeding~~  
  
~~In my hands, in my hands again.~~  
  
~~Leave love bleeding~~  
  
~~In my hands, in my hands again.~~  
  
~~Leave love bleeding~~  
  
~~In my hands, in my hands again.~~ 


End file.
